CT-7201 (Star Wars:The Nexus Tales)
Clobber was a Clone Trooper of Mandalore Jango Fett. He was trained by Cuy'val Dar Rav Bralor .He was also force sensitive thanks to a project where only a couple of clones where given force sensitive blood;Clobber was given the blood of Jedi Knight Hannah West and Republic Vanguard Liam Hyperprime. Clob was assigned to The 411th Smoke Legion and was promoted to Sergeant after the battle of Geonsis. He was assigned to Commander Kyl's pet squad named Anooba Squad named after the hoary wolflike creatures native to Zanbar. Clobber used a Z-6 Rotary gun he nicknamed Arrowette he worked alongside other members of Anooba Squad Owl and Cole. During the Battle of Tatioone he,owl,and Cole where assigned to a mission on Corusant alongside CSF Officer Jaller Obrim and CC-1010 or Fox to help hunt a group of Pirates nicknamed the lost. It ended in failure and they return to The 411th after where told they where heading to Kessel. The 411 had new arrivals such as The republic commando squad Rescue Squad which where found on Tatioone. He later A new batch of clones had arrived also on Gideon which where Ronin,Thawne,Claymor,and Riley. Commander Kyl was impressed with their reputations and assigned them to Anooba squad and then they where deployed to battle on Kessel. They fought alongside Grumps and his tank battalions as Maroon Squadron,ThunderClaps Squadron, and Admiral Theta in the Gideon. As they fought through the mines they to catch Offworld Leader and Secret Dark Jedi Tantoon Omega. They captured him and sent him to a prison alongside other separatist leaders. He fought alongside Jedi General Zevin Nexus who also led the 411th legion alongside Kyl and Owl to scout out a Sith Temple on the planet Hoth. He also attended Owl's funeral after he was killed on Devaron but then it was later revealed that he was alive as a Cyborg. Another time he fought alongside his brothers against then newly revived Rakghoul Virus which was on Taris. He fought in other battles like the Battle of Daghee and the battle of Siron. After Order 66 he deserted and stayed on Corusant in the underworld of Corusant in Level 1313 where he worked as a Waitor for a cafe named It's a Wrap till he saved Zoe Carsen from Stormtroopers. he found the park dedicated to Republic Hero Liam Hyperprime and he discovered his secret armory. He learned that he was partly related to Him and his Wife Hannah West. Zoe and Clobber then headed off to try to find Saber Nexus his former jedi general and along the way they where reunited with Rex Hokan. He then met Kayla Nolan who helped them find Saber on Climax Station. He declared he wouldn't stand for the empire any longer and joined the newly formed Alliance To Restore the Republic leaded by Ahsoka Tano,Mon Mothma, Garm Bel-Iblis, Bail Organa. He was assigned to The Cenpax Crew which consisted of His former commander Rex Hokan,Catalina Lok,Kal Krimmet,his wife Lisa Hollow,Cassidy Williams,Swookaka,Carol Silo his future wife, and HK-24. He married Kayla right after the victory on Yavin. He later fought in the battle of Naboo against the empire alongside Helot Digger,The Former Imperial Inquistor and Now Redeemed Jedi Baron Vecu Rehendonox, The Force Sensitive Mandalorian Bounty Hunter Zatt Farr, The Rebel Unit: The 14 Falcon Battalion consisted of Secret Jedi Commander Sarah War, Former Smuggler Flare Sadow, Rebel Pilot Talbot Rocket, Kl'Aw Hornet, and Ali'Malak. During A Mission to Tatioone the whole Crew was entrapped in carbonite frozen (except for HK who now was serving the Nexus Family) till 80 ABY where they where found By The Now Gray Jedi Master Asajj Ventress, The Wookie Gollem (Swookaka's Older Cousin), Trandoshan Kamasossk , And Grand Master Katie Brolar who was the daughter of his best friend and former commander Kyl Brolar. Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Grey Jedi Order Category:The Gray Jedi Order Category:The Systematic Category:The 411 Smoke Legion Category:The 709st Heroes Regiment Category:Anooba Squad Category:Male Category:Clone Trooper Category:Force User Category:Republic Category:Rebellion Category:The Cenpax Crew